Por Lily
by Escristora
Summary: La muerte de Lily ha dejado cicatrices que no pueden sanar por sí solas. En ocasiones, el dolor puede llevarnos a actuar de maneras imprevistas. Todo es aceptable con tal de olvidar.


Esta historia participa en el reto "Parejas extrañas" del foro "La sala de los menesteres". Es una idea que llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome la cabeza. Mil gracias a **Druida** por haberse convertido en mi beta sin comerlo ni beberlo. Sus apuntes me han servido de mucha ayuda. ¡A ver si os gusta!

**Advertencia: **Lemonade/Citrus.

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo he tomado prestados los personajes durante un rato.

* * *

**Por Lily**

* * *

Un grito desgarrador rompió el apacible silencio que reinaba aquella noche de abril en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Petunia Dursley se despertó temblorosa y asustada. Las lágrimas caían furiosamente por sus mejillas y sus pulmones luchaban por recuperar el aire que se les había escapado en aquel chillido, lleno de horror, que provenía del más profundo de los sufrimientos.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y agradeció haber convencido a Vernon de que se llevase a Dudley a pasar el fin de semana con Marge. Su marido había fingido que no se daba cuenta de las pesadillas, cada vez más recurrentes, que Petunia sufría, aunque ella sabía que estaba muy preocupado. Vernon no era el hombre más cariñoso ni más perceptivo del mundo, pero quería a su mujer y Petunia le correspondía. Además, comprendía y apreciaba el esfuerzo que hacía para fingir normalidad, cuando la realidad se empeñaba en otorgarles todo lo contrario.

La noche era fresca, así que cogió una bata del armario, sacó un paquete de tabaco de la mesilla y se dispuso a salir al balcón. Últimamente, fumarse un cigarro de madrugada se había convertido en su ritual particular. Habían pasado ya cinco largos meses desde que los Dursley encontraron a Harry en la puerta de su casa y con él, la carta en la que se les explicaba la muerte de Lily y James. Aquello los había pillado tan de sorpresa que apenas supieron reaccionar.

Recuerda que Vernon le dio unas palmadas cariñosas en la espalda, mientras que ella digería la noticia. No es como si hubiera mantenido una relación cordial con su hermana –los sentimientos que la mujer había experimentado hacia Lily habían sido contradictorios desde el día en que supieron que era una bruja –pero, aún así, Petunia sintió que se agrandaba ese agujero que tenía en el pecho y que, en ocasiones, le impedía respirar.

Sabía que su marido había acogido a Harry a regañadientes y ella no podía culparlo por aquello. De haber podido evitarlo, Petunia tampoco lo hubiese hecho. Ya sabía lo que implicaba permitir que la magia entrase en tu vida. Lo único que traía era mentiras, engaños y decepciones. Pero por encima de todo, conllevaba dolor y pérdidas. No obstante y a pesar de lo que le decían sus instintos, aceptó al crío en su casa. Por Lily.

Dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo y trató de tranquilizarse. Se suponía que el tiempo lo curaba todo, pero ella sentía a su hermana cada vez más cerca. No había semana en la que no se despertase al menos dos veces, deshecha en lágrimas y gritando desesperada su nombre. Los sentimientos que tanto empeño ponía en reprimir durante el día, corrían libres por sus sueños, haciéndola revivir noche tras noche los últimos minutos de Lily.

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Los recuerdos del último sueño seguían vívidos en su memoria. La pesadilla había sido muy real y terroríficamente cruel. Petunia se había visto obligada a presenciar cómo su hermana corría con su hijo en brazos, mientras lo protegía con su cuerpo de una silueta oscura y maligna que no hacía más que reír.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Había intentado llamar a Lily. Había gritado, desgarrando su garganta, al tiempo que trataba de agarrar a aquel hombre para impedir que siguiera avanzando, pero sus intentos se desvanecieron en la nada. Nadie la veía, nadie la escuchaba y así, mientras su miedo y su dolor crecían, Petunia se vio forzada a contemplar, una vez más, la muerte de su hermana.

Un llanto la sacó de su ensoñación. Harry había despertado y clamaba por un poco de atención. Petunia inspiró una bocanada de aire fresco y apagó el cigarro en una maceta que había a su derecha, antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa y encaminarse hacia el cuarto en el que descansaba su sobrino.

Suspiró con hastío. Si por ella fuese, Vernon se hubiera llevado al niño y habría podido disfrutar de algo de soledad, pero no había sido capaz de formular su petición. En primer lugar, hubiera sido pedirle demasiado a su marido. Bastante había hecho con aceptarlo en su casa y darle comida y un techo, como para encima obligarle a hacerse cargo de él. No era justo.

La segunda razón –aquella que Petunia no era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma –era que le aterrorizaba dejar el chico con Marge. Estaba segura de que le haría daño o de que convencería a Vernon para que lo llevase a un orfanato. No podía permitir que algo así llegase a ocurrir, por muy tentadora que resultase la idea. El chico era su responsabilidad y pensaba alimentarlo y mantenerlo sano hasta que llegase el momento de deshacerse de él y no mirar atrás.

No tardó en llegar a la pequeña habitación en la que habían colocado la vieja cuna de segunda mano que habían comprado para Harry. Cuando quedó enfrente de la misma, su sobrino se giró y la observó fijamente. Petunia se quedó paralizada y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda como cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada del pequeño. En esos ojos, fiel reflejo de los de Lily, la mujer volvía a ver caer el cuerpo inerte de su hermana contra el frío suelo. Volvía a escuchar el silencio aterrador que había acaecido cuando la vida se escapaba de entre sus dedos. Volvía a sufrir las pesadillas que le atormentaban cada noche, cuando la luz desaparecía y la oscuridad lo envolvía todo.

Mirar a Harry le resultaba demasiado perturbador. Era consciente de que no podía seguir así, ella sabía que tenía que recuperar las riendas de su vida. Por ello, tomó una decisión. Al día siguiente se marcharía hacia Godric's Hollow y se enfrentaría a sus fantasmas, de una vez por todas, con la esperanza de encontrar un poco de paz para su alma, en la tumba de Lily Potter.

~X~

El viaje fue largo y agotador. Tras pasar la noche en vela, Petunia había salido muy temprano hacia la estación de trenes más cercana. No quiso perder ni un solo minuto. Era consciente de que cuanto menos demorase el viaje, antes podría sentirse en calma consigo misma y eso era todo cuanto quería y necesitaba en esos momentos.

Había dejado a Harry con su vecina, la señora Figg, a primera hora de la mañana. La mujer le parecía un tanto peculiar, pero la suya era una extravagancia aceptable. Sólo era una anciana, amante de los gatos, que vivía rodeada por sus recuerdos. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Además, la señora siempre se ofrecía a ayudarles a Vernon y a ella, así que Petunia, había decidido que sería una buena canguro para Harry.

Una suave brisa la recibió al bajarse del tren. Se masajeó ligeramente el cuello, tenso a causa de los nervios que le habían atenazado durante todo el trayecto. Hubo momentos en los que el valor pareció haberla abandonado a medida que se acercaba a su destino, pero Petunia se mantuvo firme y evitó que el miedo la dominase. Respiró profundamente. El aire, fresco y puro, hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor.

Preguntó a un hombre el camino que debía seguir. El trayecto desde la estación hasta el cementerio, le dijo, no era demasiado largo. Tan sólo debía dirigirse hacia la iglesia, cuyo campanario se podía ver desde allí. Petunia le agradeció cortésmente sus indicaciones y se encaminó en la dirección que le había señalado

El día no era demasiado caluroso y el lento paseo por las acogedoras calles de Godric's Hollow resultaba agradable. Un pequeño jardín lleno de hermosas margaritas llamó su atención. A Lily siempre le gustaron ese tipo de flores. Petunia vaciló. No se había parado a pensar en comprarle ningún ramo a su hermana, todo había sido tan repentino que no se le había ocurrido lo inconveniente que resultaría acercarse al cementerio y no dejar ninguna ofrenda.

De manera impulsiva, comenzó a arrancar algunas de las margaritas de aquel jardín. Por Lily. No se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su arrebato hasta que no llevaba recogidas unas cuantas. Avergonzada, levantó la vista. Por suerte, no parecía haber nadie cerca de allí. De hecho, el patio donde crecían aquellas flores daba señales de llevar mucho tiempo abandonado. Un sentimiento repentino de lástima se apoderó de su pecho. El jardín debía haber sido muy acogedor, pero ahora sólo era una sombra de lo que fue. Una pequeña vivienda podía percibirse detrás de los árboles.

Petunia ahogó un grito. La casa a la que pertenecía aquel jardín, era la misma con la que venía soñando desde hacía varios meses. Las manos le temblaron y el ramo de margaritas se le cayó al suelo. No hizo ademán de cogerlo. Quiso salir corriendo y volver a la seguridad que le ofrecía Privet Drive, pero no pudo. Una fuerza poderosa la atraía a aquel lugar y ella no pensaba resistirse. Tenía que comprobar sus sospechas, de modo que, haciendo acopio de valor, se encaminó al interior de la casa.

Se adentró con precaución en aquel lugar. La naturaleza había seguido su curso y donde antes debía haber habido una agradable sala familiar, ahora empezaba a haber signos de una descuidada vegetación que avanzaba inexorable por todos los rincones. Dentro de unos cuantos años, no quedaría indicio, ni rastro alguno de presencia humana. Acarició con suavidad los muros que aún no han sido cubiertos por la enredadera. Esa era la casa, estaba segura.

Las pesadillas volvieron ella. Remordimientos por los años perdidos, por haber permanecido alejadas, por no haber llorado su muerte como correspondía. La atmósfera de la habitación era asfixiante y le oprimía el corazón. No podía continuar allí, de modo que, algo mareada por la amalgama de sensaciones que experimentaba, siguió su camino por los cuartos de aquella casa.

Un murmullo de pasos hizo que se volviese. El miedo entumeció su cuerpo cuando se encontró con una silueta de aspecto varonil que se acercaba a ella. Petunia pensó en que había sido una estúpida al meterse sola en una casa abandonada. No obstante, no supo hasta que punto lo había sido hasta que sus ojos no se encontraron con los del desconocido.

A Petunia se le paró el corazón durante un segundo, cuando comprendió que esa figura que impregnaba el ambiente de hedor a alcohol y dolor era él. El chico de los Snape. El que empezó a alejarla de su mundo. Un sentimiento de furia y rabia nubló su juicio. ¿Acaso esa chusma tenía que seguir mancillando la memoria de su hermana? ¿No les bastaba con habérsela arrebatado cuando sólo era una niña?

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —masculló con odio—. No tienes derecho a estar aquí, no tienes derecho a pensar en ella. ¡Largo!

Severus la miró con profundo desprecio. El odio que emanaba de cada terminación de su cuerpo le hubiese helado la sangre a cualquiera, pero Petunia no se dejó amedrentar. Cada palabra que había dicho era más cierta que la anterior. Él no debería estar ahí. No podía consentirlo, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de echarlo de allí. No obstante, la firmeza de Petunia se redujo a meras ruinas cuando Snape abrió la boca. Sus acusaciones, cargadas de veneno, le atravesaron el alma como cuchillos ardiendo:

—Vaya… Duras palabras viniendo de ti —Severus deformó las palabras, las arrastró y malogró hasta que quedaron reducidas a puro dolor—. Es fácil olvidar, ¿verdad, Petunia? ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no pensabas en ella? ¿Cuánto que la echaste de tu lado? —Snape se aproximó un poco más a ella—. No pretendas darme lecciones. Tú no.

Petunia encajó el golpe como pudo. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no pensaba reconocerlo. No cuando los únicos culpables habían sido esos malditos magos. Ellos fueron los que convirtieron a Lily en su bicho raro, los que la empujaron a los brazos de ese malnacido.

—No eras nadie. ¿Entiendes? ¡Nadie! Cuando eras un chiquillo no despertabas más que pena. Aunque tengo que darte la enhorabuena —continuó Petunia —, ahora lo que das es asco. Bien hecho, "Sev".

El uso del apodo que le había puesto Lily en boca de Petunia le hizo reaccionar. Atravesó la estancia con dos rápidos pasos y se plantó delante de ella. La distancia que los separaba era mínima y el hedor a alcohol impregnaba el aire.

— ¡No te atrevas! —rugió con fiereza—. Ella… Ella era la única, la única…

— ¿La única que te llamaba "Sev"? —Petunia soltó una risa burlona—. Asúmelo. Ella lo eligió a él. ¡A él! ¡Nos abandonó! Tú no eras nada, nunca lo fuiste—espeta —. Nunca le importaste.

Severus no pudo soportarlo más y estampó a Petunia contra uno de los muros de la habitación. Si hubiera sido por él, la hubiese estrangulado allí mismo. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque ya los había visto. Había visto los labios, suaves, salvajes y rosados, idénticos a los de Lily. De manera instintiva, casi animal, atrapó la boca de Petunia y adentró su lengua en ella, con fiereza y rabia. No podía soportar las palabras de desprecio que habían salido de los labios que había amado. Tenía que borrarlos, hacerlos desaparecer. Porque si Lily Evans ya no pertenecía a este mundo todo rastro de su existencia debía marcharse con ella.

Petunia intentó resistirse. Apartó su boca de la del mago con rabia y tras un leve forcejeo lo abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto de su mano sobre el rostro de Severus resonó por la silenciosa habitación. Petunia quiso huir, echar a correr en ese mismo momento, pero sus piernas no le respondían, parecían estar ancladas en el sitio. Severus levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron durante un breve segundo. Lo suficiente para que Petunia supiera que estaba perdida. Porque que él también estaba allí por ella, por Lily. Porque había alguien que compartía su dolor.

La cercanía del cuerpo de Severus le impedía pensar con claridad. La sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos, el palpitar de su corazón repicaba como un martillo, ansioso y desesperado por algo más. Porque algo ocurriese. Y al fin, cuando el mago besó de nuevo sus labios, temblorosos a causa de la furia y el dolor que le embargaban, Petunia se rindió.

Notar a Severus de esa manera, tan demandante le impedía reaccionar. Era adictivo. Nunca había sentido algo así con anterioridad. Era pura necesidad. Él estaba en todas partes, saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Impregnando cada centímetro de piel con su olor. Decidió rendirse a las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Porque ella también lo ansiaba. Necesitaba olvidar, quería un perdón. Una vuelta atrás en el tiempo para hacer las cosas bien. Para impedir que llegue la carta que se llevó a Lily de su lado. Pero nada de eso podía ocurrir y por eso, Petunia se aferró con desesperación al cuerpo de Severus y se dejó llevar. Él le recordaba un tiempo en el que fue feliz.

Un gruñido gutural escapó de la garganta de Snape cuando Petunia respondió a sus demandas con jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Deslizó su boca por el cuello esbelto y delicado que le recuerda a todo lo que perdió. A todo lo que nunca llegó a ser suyo. En lo único que podía centrarse era en agradecer a los cielos que no tuviera sus mismos ojos. Que no poseyera esa mirada ardiente y abrasadora que llevaba a Severus al límite de la locura.

Desabrochó su blusa con ansiedad, anhelante y acarició sus pechos con avidez. El contacto con su piel le estaba haciendo perder la razón. Por mucho que después lo negase, Lily estaba cada vez más lejos de sus pensamientos. En aquel momento, se limitaba a sentir. La cogió a horcajadas y se apretó contra su cuerpo tanto como pudo. Petunia le besó con ímpetu, enredando su lengua con la del mago y Severus se deshizo de manera rápida de las prendas que había entre ellos. Acarició sus piernas, una y otra vez con ardor.

Agarró sus muñecas y las sujetó hacia arriba, impidiéndola moverse más. Necesitaba creer que seguía teniendo el control de la situación. Deslizó su lengua por el pecho de Petunia y la notó estremecerse. Un gemido suave escapó de su boca. En ese momento, la mujer abrió sus piernas deseosa de sentirlo más cerca y Severus, sin pensarlo, se adentró en ella. La furia que había regido todo su encuentro dio paso a oleadas abrasadoras de anestésico placer. Cada embestida suponía un descanso para sus almas atormentadas, unos segundos de descanso que les permitían dejar de pensar.

Los movimientos rítmicos, cadentes, fueron haciéndose más rápidos hasta convertirse en espasmos que corrían libres por los cuerpos de los improvisados amantes. Petunia, perdido ya todo intento de autocontrol, arañó la espalda de Severus cuando llegó al clímax, en un intento de alargar un poco más aquel encuentro que le había permitido olvidar. Permanecieron así, unidos y abrazados, hasta que los jadeos cesaron y el silencio fue lo único que quedó. Las miradas se encontraron y fueron conscientes, con horror, de lo que acababa de pasar. Se separaron instantáneamente, deseosos de alejarse de allí, ansiosos por olvidar lo que habían hecho.

Petunia quiso abofetearlo, maldecirlo, pero Snape fue más rápido y se desapareció del lugar, haciendo uso de esa maldita magia que ella tanto odiaba. Nada más verse sola, se colocó su ropa y salió a toda prisa de aquella casa, mientras lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento caían por sus mejillas No quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido, ni volver la vista atrás. Se dirigió hacia la estación de tren, dispuesta a alejarse de allí y no volver jamás. La magia y su mundo sólo traían problemas, no debió haberlo olvidado.

No obstante, durante un maldito y despreciable momento, Petunia lo hizo. Por Lily. Aferró su bolso con fuerza, hasta que las manos le temblaron de dolor e ira. Incluso después de muerta, su hermana había vuelto a destrozar su vida. La mujer no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar. Nunca volvería a pensar en ella. Ni siquiera cuando viese sus ojos en el rostro de su sobrino.

* * *

**N/A:** Me ha costado horrores escribir el encuentro sexual entre estos dos y todavía no estoy completamente satisfecha. Cualquier observación, sugerencia, crítica o demás, dejádmela a través de un review. Me ayudará a mejorar si en el futuro vuelvo a adentrarme en el mundo del lemonade. Aunque, por el momento, es bastante improbable. No soy tan masoquista como para pasar por esto otra vez xDD


End file.
